


Giggles

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mercedes and Kurt giggle over their past friendship
Series: Glee Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Giggles

** Kurt and Mercedes **

“Oh come on, you can’t honestly tell me you didn’t know,” Kurt insisted. He had been drinking and giggling with Mercedes at the latest Glee party.

“I mean I kinda did,” she admitted. “But you were so pretty, I almost didn’t care.”

“You could have not hurt my baby though,” Kurt pointed out.

“I know,” Mercedes sighed. “I guess I didn’t really want to accept that I was just your hag.” Kurt giggled at this. Then he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Not like a friendly peck between friends, but quite a thorough kiss. She went along with it until he pulled back.

“You’d have made a good beard,” Kurt decided. “You’re nice to kiss.” They both dissolved into a fit of giggles.


End file.
